1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having a holding device.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical card connector is required to receive an electrical card to achieve the storage or transmission of signal between the electrical card and the corresponding electronic appliance. In order to satisfy requirements of assembly and space, the electrical card connector, receiving an express card having quicker speed than a conventional card at data transmission, is usually assembled on a bracket, such as a bracket of hard disk drive (HDD).
Taiwan Patent NO. M288980 discloses an express card connector which is assembled on a bracket. The express card connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a shell covering the insulative housing. The shell is formed with holding devices defining screw holes. A plurality of copper columns are rivet on the bracket to mate with the screw holes of the shell in virtue of screws to assemble the electrical card connector on the bracket. The electrical card connector will revolve around the copper column when one screw mates with the screw hole of the copper column, and the other screw holes of the holding device and the screw holes of the copper column do not link up mutually. It is necessary to relocate the electrical card connector before fixing the other screws.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.